


First Impressions

by SadinaSaphrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Recall, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is mostly dialogue and banter, Truly Disgusting Amounts of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadinaSaphrite/pseuds/SadinaSaphrite
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Hanzo and McCree discuss their first meeting and share their first impressions of each other.orTwo grown-ass men flirt shamelessly for no other reason than to flirt shamelessly.





	First Impressions

“Happy Anniversary, Sugarplum.”

“Happy Anniversary, Jesse.”

They hadn’t asked for any time off, not with the new Overwatch being so busy and the world falling apart around them. It wasn’t important that they do anything fancy, they had both decided, just that they share a tender moment as they marked one year together. That was the plan, at least. However, Genji somehow remembered the date that Hanzo and McCree had finally stopped dancing around the subject and admitted that they liked each other and had worked together with Lena and Winston to get them a weekend off to spend with each other. They weren’t able to go far, just to one of the beach resort hotels in Gibraltar, but it had been a touching gesture, one they both appreciated.

“Been a long year,” McCree put one arm around Hanzo as they sat on the balcony of their hotel suite and raised his glass to the sunset. Lena had tried to convince them to get a bottle of expensive wine instead of their usual bourbon and sake combination. McCree had politely told her that he was grateful for the weekend she had helped secure for him, but unless she wanted him planning her next anniversary with Emily, she’d better keep her nose out of other people’s business.

Hanzo curled up against him, nursing his sake. “A long year, but a good year.”

“Are you just saying that on my account, or has it actually been a good year?”

“Any year with you in it is a good year.”

McCree laughed softly. “Yeah, I’ll drink to that.” He promptly did so, then leaned back with a sigh. “We’ve come a long way from glaring daggers at each other from across the airstrip.”

Hanzo chuckled deep and rich from the back of his throat. “I think glaring is a strong word. I was merely scowling.”

“Honey, Genji was sure we were going to break into a fight right then and there in defense of his honor.”

“Clearly, my brother has a high opinion of himself to take all the credit for our first meeting.”

“Oh, ain’t that a truth,” McCree took another swallow of bourbon and adjusted his arm around Hanzo’s back. “Do you remember that night? When you flew in and spent your first night on the Watchpoint?”

“Of course I remember.”

“You know what I was thinking? When you got off the plane and we first met?”

“I have an idea.”

“Now, I’m not sure that you do. It ain’t what you think.”

“Then please, indulge me.”

McCree ran a finger down Hanzo’s cheek. “I was thinking that there was no way a man who had done the things you’d done could be so goddamn beautiful. It just wasn’t fair.”

“That is better than what I was imagining.”

“Well, buckle up darlin’, I ain’t finished. I knew what happened to your brother. We all did.”

“Obviously.” Hanzo replied dryly. The mention of Genji’s attempted murder was no longer such a hair trigger for him. He didn’t think he would ever truly forgive himself, but knowing that no one in Overwatch, including Genji, held it against him helped.

“And I knew you were an assassin, taking out hits on people who may or may not have deserved it. God, I wanted to hate you so bad. I wanted you to be mean and nasty with a permanent frown and brooding brows and cold eyes-”

“Please, you’re listing all my best features.”

McCree broke into that deep, belly laugh that Hanzo loved so much.

“Aw, shucks. That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, darling.”

“Can I continue sharing my fond memory of the first time I laid eyes on you, or are you going to keep interrupting?”

Hanzo sniffed. “I won’t promise to hold my tongue, but continue.”

“Thank you,” he took another swig of bourbon as Hanzo did the same with his sake. “I wanted you to be the most mean and evil son of a bitch I ever did see. I wanted that beautiful face to be a lie, hiding a hideous monster inside. Instead, I found you ain’t mean at all.”

“Hah.”

“Hush up, lemme finish. You’re stern, yeah. But you ain’t cruel. At first, you come across as cold and distant. Snobby. Rude. Even arrogant.”

“That is absolutely true. I deny nothing. You’ve caught me.”

McCree continued on, ignoring Hanzo’s interruptions. “But that’s all just because you’re not strictly speaking comfortable around folk you don’t know too well. Once you open up to someone…” He smiled, admiring Hanzo with glowing brown eyes. “It’s easy to see you’re just as pretty as your face.”

He leaned in to grace Hanzo with a warm kiss. Hanzo hummed in appreciation and let it linger before breaking it with a smile brighter than sunset before them.

“That,” McCree said with a reverent tone. “That, right there.” He ran a thumb over Hanzo’s bottom lip. “The instant I saw you, I was sure you were too goddamn beautiful to be a monster. And I knew, right at that first moment, glaring at each other across the tarmac, that I would do anything if it got you to smile like that at me.”

“Interesting. I couldn’t read any of that from the brooding scowl you were sending my way.” He kissed the tip of McCree’s thumb.

“Oh, I woulda put a goddamn bullet through your head that first day if you looked like you were gonna turn on us. Don’t get me wrong. I was sure it was all some elaborate Yakuza trap or some other shit. I was still right sore about Genji.”

“So was I.” Hanzo’s voice was soft.

“I know darlin’, I know. But at the time…”

“Of course. A lifetime ago. Please, continue.” He laid his head down on McCree’s shoulder.

“I was waiting for you to show your true colors. And when you did, it wasn’t what I expected at all. It was far better than I could have ever imagined. _You_ were far better than what I could have imagined. The best ever.”

McCree couldn’t help himself and leaned in for another kiss. Hanzo held onto it, letting the seconds tick by, marveling at how far they’d both come from that first night.

“Do you want to know what I first thought of you, glowering at me from across the airstrip?” Hanzo asked once their lips had finally parted.

“I’d love to know, sugar.”

“I have told no one this.”

“I’m all ears, pumpkin.”

“When I stepped off that plane, there were a number of you there to greet me. Winston and Lena, I had met through video conference calls earlier. Genji, of course. And you. I looked at you, frowning at me as I stepped off the plane and thought…” he paused, for no other reason than dramatic emphasis for McCree’s benefit. “…this man is ridiculous.”

McCree burst into laughter.

“This man cannot be real. This is a joke,” Hanzo continued. “This man, this absurd man with his spurs and chaps and a gaudy belt and an actual cowboy hat is not a real person.” Hanzo had to raise his voice to be heard over McCree’s continued laughter. “And then I recognized your face and it was even worse. This fake man is Jesse McCree? This is the wanted outlaw, murderer, thief, and arsonist worth sixty million dollars? No. No, that was impossible. There had been some kind of terrible mistake. This could not be the real Jesse McCree.”

“What,” McCree asked, eyes still dancing with laughter. “You don’t think a wanted man can have good taste in style?”

“Your style is terrible,” Hanzo replied with another taste of sake. “But that isn’t why I thought you weren’t the outlaw I had heard about.”

“Oh? What gave me away? Or…er…didn’t give me away?”

Hanzo reached up to stroke along McCree’s cheek, running his fingers through his coarse beard. “Your eyes.”

McCree looked down at him, curious. 

“The monstrous outlaw on the news would not – _could not_ – have such kind, gentle eyes.”

McCree stared at him, stunned, while Hanzo offered a sweet smile in return.

“Aw, Han…” McCree shook off his surprise with a sheepish smile. “You’re just saying that. I was glaring at you something fierce that night.”

“I know. It is still true.”

“I wanted to shoot you.”

“And you could have. But you did not. Nor have you ever.”

“Well, except for-”

“That time does not count, and you know it.”

McCree chuckled and conceded the point. “Alright, alright.”

“You would not have hurt me unless I had endangered your friends and companions. Not a moment before,” Hanzo continued.

“Well…yeah. True.”

“And that is the mark of a kind man. Your appearance surprised me, but not nearly as much as your beautiful, kind eyes.”

Jesse McCree, Hanzo’s partner and lover for exactly one year, actually _blushed_.

“Aw, darlin’… That’s the sweetest thing I ever did hear.”

Hanzo’s hand left McCree’s cheek to rest against his thick chest. “I wanted those eyes to look at me with something other than distrust and scorn. I wanted those eyes to smile at me, soften in my direction.”

McCree kissed Hanzo on the cheek and went to finish off his glass of bourbon. Hanzo waited until he was mid-swallow before continuing. 

“I wanted to see those big, brown eyes look up at me while you sucked my cock.”

To his credit, Hanzo didn’t smirk as McCree sputtered and choked on his drink. He sat up, watching calmly with a small smile as McCree thumped on his own chest to help him through the resulting coughing fit.

“You…you little…” his voice was hoarse as bourbon burned through his lungs, far less enjoyable than the burn to his stomach. “You little shit…” 

Hanzo only smiled sweetly.

“Dammit, Hanzo…” McCree coughed again. “…Are you saying that you seriously thought…”

“I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you, Jesse. I was unaware that I had a type before then, but apparently that type is large, hairy, charming, and ridiculous.”

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Hanzo said, finishing off his own drink and getting comfortable against McCree’s chest. “Because you swept me off my feet, cowboy. I love you.”

“I love you too, pumpkin,” He gave Hanzo a tender kiss to the forehead and poured them both a second drink. “Here’s to one year together!”

“And to all the years to come.”


End file.
